


Logan's a Pushy Bottom

by roxashasboxers



Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Top!Kendall, bottom!Logan, voyeruism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2020-11-29 10:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashasboxers/pseuds/roxashasboxers
Summary: Prompt fill for the Big Time Rush Kink Meme: Logan and Kendall think they have the apartment to themselves. James comes home to a wild sight.





	Logan's a Pushy Bottom

James has seen his friends doing a lot of weird things. Sometimes, they're simply odd, usually they're brilliant blackmail material, and on occasion, they're just flat out _wrong_.  
  
So this? This is completely new. Because James has never walked in on something and wanted to join in.  
  
Neither Logan nor Kendall have noticed him yet, too caught up in each other, so technically James could leave and pretend this never happened. Only his feet don't work anymore and he's not strong enough in the moral department to turn away from this.  
  
Logan is straddling Kendall's thighs, his head thrown back as Kendall mouths at his neck. His hands are gripping the blonde's bare shoulders like he'll fall if he lets go. One of Kendall's hands is in Logan's back pocket, kneading the muscle there, the other caught somewhere between them. James is pretty sure of it's actions though, if the way Logan's hips are jerking says anything.  
  
Kendall whispers something that makes Logan moan, but it's muffled against the brunette's neck. Logan crawls off of Kendall reluctantly and Kendall reaches out to slide his jeans and boxers down. Logan kicks them the rest of the way off while Kendall tosses his own boxers over the back of the couch.  
  
Logan crawls back onto Kendall's lap and their lips collide. Kendall turns them and slowly lowers Logan onto the couch, their tongues sliding together, the atmosphere heated. Kendall pulls away and nuzzles Logan's chin, tongue darting out to lick his skin. Logan tangles his hand in Kendall's hair to pull him off, reconnecting their lips. Kendall grins, leaning back to look Logan in the eyes. The brunette's chest is heaving, lips red and swollen, "Fuck."  
  
Kendall huffs a laugh, breathing hard himself, and nips at Logan's lip, "Can do, hot stuff."  
  
"...You did not just say that." Logan stares up in disbelief.  
  
Kendall nods, unfazed, "But I did." Logan responds by wrapping his legs around Kendall's waist and rolling his hips. Kendall's mouth falls open in a gasp and Logan snickers through his own moan. Kendall reaches a hand between them, suddenly stilling, "Seriously?"  
  
Logan blushes, "I figured we would have some alone time today and I really didn't want to waste any of it."  
  
Kendall stares at him in awe, "Holy fuck, Logie, that's so damn hot."  
  
Logan blushes harder and Kendall surges forward, their lips mashing together and his hips thrusting hard. Logan moans into the kiss as Kendall enters him, arms wrapping tightly around the other boy's neck as he struggles to adjust. Their teeth knock together with pent-up passion, the kiss almost primal in it's intensity. Logan lets his head fall back, breaking the connection, and moans.  
  
Kendall rests his arms on either side of Logan's head and starts to move. Logan's breath catches after two thrusts. Kendall rolls his hips slowly, teasingly, "There?"  
  
"Wh-why do you always do that?" Logan asks, sounding annoyed even as he pulls Kendall closer.  
  
The blond shrugs, "Like to tease you. You look cute when you're fr-frustrated."  
  
"I'll ha-have to remember that. Now- hurry up. They'll be back soon."  
  
"Pushy bottom." Kendall mutters against Logan's lips, but he starts moving faster. Logan gasps into the kiss with each strike to his prostate. Kendall pushes up onto his hands for better leverage and Logan chokes at the change in angle, "G-god!"  
  
Kendall grunts his agreement, pounding into the smaller boy. One of Logan's hands slides off of the other's arm to start jacking himself. He barely strokes himself before he's coming onto their stomachs, crying out, "Kendall!"  
  
Kendall's arms tremble from the effort of holding himself up and he drives into Logan's body three more times before his jaw drops and his eyes squeeze shut. A long, low moan is wrenched from his throat, "_Logan...!_"  
  
His hips stutter and he collapses, careful to catch himself so he doesn't crush Logan. Kendall struggles to catch his breath, shivers running down his spine as the cool air of the room registers with his sweat-soaked skin. Logan is almost silent beneath him.  
  
When Kendall's breathing finally settles, he leans down. They kiss, lips gently moving against each other and Kendall pulls back enough to lock eyes with Logan. His voice is soft and a little hoarse when he speaks, "Come on. James and Carlos will be back soon."  
  
At hearing his name, James is brought back to the present. He suddenly feels like he's done a terrible thing by watching this, like he's intruded on something special, maybe even sacred. He silently retreats, careful not to let the door squeak, and waits in the hallway.


End file.
